


Opposites Attract

by ry_u



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Soulmate AU, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), but not really shattered glass, grumpy Ratchet appearance, opposite sides AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_u/pseuds/ry_u
Summary: An AU where Prowl and Jazz are on opposite fractions, but, as it turns out, they’re soulmates. Who could’ve seen that coming?
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers)
Kudos: 49





	Opposites Attract

Throughout his whole life, Prowl had always been teased for being so uptight and cold. Other bots constantly told him that his soulmate would never like him, or that he would never find his soulmate. This was partially true. He had always been one to follow the rules no matter what, though his soulmate was slowly changing that. But Prowl didn’t expect less from the Decepticon.

What those bots weren’t correct about was the idea that his soulmate would never like him. His soulmate very much did like him, maybe a little bit too much.

“We… we shouldn’t be doing this,” Prowl murmured against the other mech’s audial in between kisses. Though, his actions seemed to speak louder than his words. He didn’t stop moving his body against the mech though in an attempt to get more friction between them.

“Mmm,” The other mech moaned, grinding their pelvic arrays together in a slow, circular pattern which was driving Prowl nuts. “But doesn’ it feel so… righ’ and… good?”

Prowl had to agree. It felt absolutely astounding, it was nothing like he had ever felt before even with other partners he had been with. But it wasn’t morally right, this Prowl knew, he was committing treason by doing this. But then again, it’s his soulmate, right? And hadn’t he been doing this for months? Having a secret relationship with one of the opposite fractions best saboteurs that had slowly built and led up to this?

Prowl was snapped out of his thoughts when Jazz made a particularly obscene move with his hips. The tactician could barely stop the moan that came out of him, and damn it, he hoped nobody was outside his office listening.

“Jazz, please… please stop. Someone could be listening,” Prowl panted against the others’ plating. Frag, it felt so good. Prowl didn’t want to stop, but he knew if someone were to walk in on them… 

Jazz momentarily stopped before chuckling and continuing to rub their heated panels together, this time faster. “Don’ worry sweetspark, I gotcha. I locked the doors and reinforced ‘em with my own lock which no measly little Autobot can break. You probably could though…”

Prowl could practically hear the gears turning inside of his partner’s processor, which was both frightening and mildly attractive. Slaggit all to Pits. Prowl really had himself in deep with Jazz, didn’t he?

The Praxian only hoped that Optimus and the other Autobots would take pity on him. He had hidden their relationship up to this point, he could continue doing so for as long as they needed. He just hoped that the war would be over soon enough so that they could actually see one another on a daily basis, because, as it was currently, Jazz always snuck over to the Autobot base, usually in the cover of night where nobody could spot him.

“Tha’s a good roleplay idea for the future, ain’t it Prowler? You tryin’ to break my locks while I frag ya from behind. An’ if someone comes down the hall, I leave ya standing there, all wet and sticky… Mmm.”

Prowl had to admit, the prospect of the roleplay did sound appealing to his perverted processor for whatever reason. Maybe because it was Jazz, he tried to reason. He would do almost anything for the mech.

Jazz smirked from above Prowl’s lap, speeding up his rhythm. “See, gotcha there. Ya wanna be caught by someone don’ ya Prowler? That’s why we somehow always end up fraggin’ in your office, where anyone could walk in on us.”

Prowler shivered, doorwings wracking against his chair. He didn’t realize that he would be turned on by dirty talk, of all things. He needed release though, and soon. His HUD was constantly pinging him to open his panels and both their fans were roaring at full speed. “Jazz… could you—uhh—please ride my spike?”

Another smirk from the Decepticon. “Can’ hold back anymore sweetspark? Don’ worry, I’ll give ya what ya want, righ’ after I suck your spike.”

Without hesitation, Prowl slid his spike panel away. His spike quickly pressurized into Jazz’s waiting mouth, precum curling out of the tip. He watched in fascination as Jazz’s mouth hungrily engulfed the whole thing. The warm heat surrounding his spike felt so nice. Prowl hadn’t gotten this kind of treatment since before the war had started, and he had forgotten what the feeling was like.

Prowl watched the Polyhexian swallow his spike, bucking his hips a few times in an effort to get more. The tactician was concerned whenever he did so, but Jazz seemed to read his mind and only winked at him. It was an indication that the saboteur didn’t really care, and probably enjoyed it even more so when Prowl did buck.

Where had this all begun anyways? Prowl couldn’t even remember. So much had happened since then. 

The Praxian had been captivated by the Decepticon, but not in any romantic fashion whatsoever. Mechs didn’t know who their soulmate was until they touched one another, and Prowl had never once gotten close to Jazz, in the battlefield or otherwise.

Optimus had assigned Prowl to look into Jazz’s character and his persona that he wore around others, and there were some very interesting things about the saboteur. For one, he was born in Polyhex, the city where the Decepticons capitol stood, so it wasn’t a very big surprise that Jazz had joined up with the Decepticons. He apparently used to have a twin brother named Ricochet, though Prowl couldn’t find any more info on the mech. And pre-war Jazz was interested in becoming a musician, in fact, he performed a few concerts before the war broke out.

His personality was also interesting. He was more lighthearted and upbeat than most Decepticons. He was a rather skilled saboteur, rarely getting caught. He was also said to be very charismatic whenever he was met on the battlefield.

Prowl hadn’t met Jazz during his research though. He had met him on a mission, when the two were escaping a collapsed building together. Jazz, as Prowl had found out early on, was a very touchy-feely mech. The Decepticon had constantly touched Prowl during their escape, especially after Jazz had found out that Prowl was his soulmate.

From then on out, the two mech’s had met in secret.

“Prowler, ya there?”

Prowl blinked, coming back to himself to find that Jazz had detached himself from the Praxian’s spike to ask him the question. Worry and concern was written all over the Polyhexian’s faceplates. It was an odd look for the Decepticon, but Prowl found himself liking it.

“Yes, I apologize for becoming distracted. Please do continue.”

Jazz grinned, doing as Prowl had wished.

—

Prowl smiled in the afterglow of their climaxes, stroking over the seams and dents of Jazz’s chestplate as the saboteur lay against him. “I love you.” The words had slipped out so easily, Prowl didn’t even have time to panic over them before Jazz reassured him.

The saboteur chuckled, pulling away from the embrace slightly to meet the tactician’s optics. Red visor met blue optics as Jazz responded, very lovingly (which was very different from his usual theatricals), “Love ya too, Prowler.”

Silence fell upon both of the mechs. Prowl basked in it, simply enjoying the others’ presence.

Jazz’s voice eventually broke the comfortable silence between the two mech’s.

“Ya know… I think that I’m gonna defect.”

Prowl jolted out of his sleep-like state, completely caught off guard. Jazz was thinking of defecting from the Decepticons? Was he being serious or was this simply the after-sex Jazz talking?

A laugh. “An’ I know what you’re thinking, why would you of all mech’s wanna defect? Ya got it all at the Decepticons! High rank so no bot will mess with ya, sorta good teammates, awesome leader… but ya know what I don’ got?” Jazz paused for dramatic effect, but Prowl’s processor already knew what he was going to say next. “I don’ got ya, an’ you’re the most important bot I’ve ever had in my life, an’ I don’t wanna frag it up.”

The tactician was at a complete loss of words. He never quite expected this. He was never good with social interaction to begin with, but this large of a confession? He had never dealt with this type of situation previously. 

He purposefully ignored the opinions Jazz held for the Decepticons, now was not the time to argue about trivial matters.

After trying to search for the words to respond with—and failing miserably—Jazz spoke again. “Sweetspark? Ya okay? Did I fry your processor?”

Prowl snorted in amusement at his partner’s sense of humor. “Perhaps,” he responded shyly. “I would be overjoyed if you made the decision to defect, but I don’t want to force the decision onto you. Don’t feel obligated to withdraw from the Decepticons just because of me.”

This time, it was Jazz’s turn to snort, “Prowler, you’re the only reason I would ever wanna leave my awesome fraction. I’d do anythin’ for ya, ya know tha’, don’ ya?”

“And I would do anything for you as well, but leaving one’s fraction is not something to be taken lightly. There are many factors to consider… will you be neutral or join the Autobots alongside me? If you’re neutral, both fractions could come for you, you’d be an easy kill. Even worse, if the Decepticons managed to get ahold of you, they could torture both of us to the point of death. However, if you joined the Autobots, those who you damaged or tortured previously could hold a grudge against you,” the tacticians doorwings twitched as he worried about all of the things that could go wrong, “Even if Optimus accepts you into our fraction with open arms there still may be some repercussions and I’m just not sure if it’s a good idea, because what if—”

“Prowler,” The Polyhexian interrupted his rant with his soothing and calm voice. “Calm down. Trust me, I’ve already thought of all of this before I approached ya with the subject. I’ll get it all under control, don’ worry your pretty little doorwings.”

Prowl frowned at his soulmate. Now was neither the time nor the place to be joking around…

“Y’know, I think your fellow Autobots may even be happy that I’m here, Ratch especially,” Jazz laughed at the strange look Prowl gave him from the nickname, “Ya, I’ve already thought of nicknames for y’all! Told ya I’ve already got this figured out,” Jazz elbowed Prowl in the side, laughter streaming out of his mouth.

The Praxian allowed himself to relax against his soulmate. 

Okay. Maybe this will turn out alright.

—

And as it turned out, Jazz did have it under control.

The Autobots accepted Jazz with open arms, or at least most of them did anyway. In fact, nearly all of the other Autobots congratulated Prowl for finding his soulmate, though Ratchet seemed the most pleased.

“It’s about time that somebody takes care of you other than me,” The medic had grumbled at Prowl during the ‘soulmate’ party that Sideswipe had insisted upon once he had found out.

Prowl only shook his helm. He couldn’t be that bad, could he?

The tactician froze when felt the presence of someone behind him, then felt hands on his doorwings. He only relaxed when the oh-so familiar laughter reached his audials. It was just Jazz then, thankfully.

“Ya shoul’ get out there Prowler, we are supposed to be the center of the party after all.”

Prowl shook his helm, he was never one for parties and just because he had a soulmate who seemed to attend every party held on the Ark, it wouldn’t change his opinions about parties.

“Alrigh’ then, fine. Maybe we can ditch this party and go do somethin’ more thrillin’ in our room…?”

Now that was something Prowl could get behind. With a slight nod, Jazz, as fast as lightning, grabbed his servo and dragged him out the doors of the rec room and to their room.

Later, when mech’s began to notice that the two soulmates weren’t even present, they didn’t even question where they went. They had a clue from the screams echoing down the hallways.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work tbh... but I really wanted to post something for V-Day (even though it’s late) for my two dumb-dumbs, Jazz & Prowl.


End file.
